


Apartment love

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Yukhei always feels disgusted whenever he sees his roommate Jaemin make out with other boys, he wonders what is wrong with him but quickly realises he's in love with the younger.





	Apartment love

**Author's Note:**

> They talk about sex with this and there are some references to it but no smut sowwy

Yukhei cringes as soon as he walks into the apartment. Jaemin is once again having fun with some random guy on their couch. He can’t see who the guy is because his face is mushed into Jaemin’s chest, the younger moaning loudly.

 

They’ve talked about this many times, Jaemin’s isn’t supposed to have his hookups in the living room, but the younger doesn’t seem to listen. Yukhei doesn’t think he’s homophobic,  but he always feels so annoyed and disgusted seeing Jaemin like this.

 

He slams the door shut and throws his bag on the ground. Both Jaemin and the other guy stops immediately, looking up at him with big eyes. The stranger standing up and starting to get dressed quickly, apologising to Yukhei as he did so.

 

“Just get out,” he doesn’t meet the guys' eyes, staring straight at the floor instead. He waits until the door is shut before he looks up at Jaemin, the younger already knotting his eyebrows.

 

“What now? You’re such a cockblock bro,” Jaemin flips around, laying on his back again. He’s still shirtless and his pants are half unbuttoned, but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind Jaemin being open or naked, he only hates when Jaemin is lip-locked with somebody else.

 

Yukhei sighs and sits down on the couch too, putting Jaemin’s legs across his lap. The younger is still half hard, but Yukhei doesn’t mind. He minds so little actually that he starts to massage Jaemin’s calves softly. They both giggle when Jaemin lets out a small moan, blushing brightly.

 

It’s completely quiet for a while, except for their breathing. Yukhei always likes when they’re like this, just quiet and appreciating the presence of each other. He knew he’d burst if he didn’t talk soon though, he hated himself whenever he felt like this. He hated the burning fury in his chest and the slightly shaky feeling whenever he saw Jaemin with a guy.

 

He takes a deep breath turning to look at Jaemin, the younger having closed his eyes and resting a little, his black hair sticking up in every angle and his lips bright red. Yukhei isn’t gay, but he has a feeling Jaemin would be a good kisser. His hands travel from Jaemin’s calves to his thighs, the younger whimpering a little, but not pushing his hands away.

 

“Are you trying to make me hard?” Jaemin asks with a smirk.

 

Yukhei chokes on his own spit as he looks down at Jaemin again, not noticing he’d gone to staring at Jaemin’s thighs, “NO! I just… wanted you to feel good?” he trails off, blushing even deeper when he hears Jaemin giggle.

 

“That sounds like you want to fuck me,” the younger continues to laugh as Yukhei starts to attack him with light punches, his blush deepening every time Jaemin teases him for it. He almost screams when Jaemin starts to fake moaning.

 

He jumps back and sits on the other side of the couch, Jaemin slowly calming down. His giggles slowly dying out. His cheeks were all blushed, his hair even more of a mess now and he was smiling brightly at Yukhei.

 

They’re only staring at each other. Jaemin looking like an angel to Yukhei, he’s always pretty but the sun is setting and hitting Jaemin’s body straight on. His skin shining in the afternoon sun.

 

Yukhei grips his knees and sighs loudly, his eyes attached to his knees as he speaks “why do you keep bringing different boys home when you know I don’t like it?” He looks back up meeting Jaemin’s eyes.

 

The younger only stares back at him for a while, his mouth opening and closing slowly as he thinks. His lips no longer look as bruised as before but now he could still tell Jaemin had been kissing somebody today, another shiver running down his back.

 

“Why don’t you like it?”

 

Yukhei shrugs, “it just makes me feel weird seeing you like that.”

 

“I get that it’s weird to walk in on your roommate doing the dirty, but I’ve never met somebody who reacts like you,” Jaemin sits up and leans close to Yukhei’s face, “usually people just run away and tell them to not do it again, but you cuddle me and spend the rest of the night with me.”

 

Yukhei blushes, he could feel Jaemin’s breath on his face, softly dancing across his skin and lips. For a second he considers kissing him, just a soft peck, but he quickly cringes away. He’s not gay, he likes girls, like boobs and pussy and shit. Not Jaemin’s shining eyes and soft skin.

 

“Yukhei,” Jaemin cups his chin and stares into his eyes, they're still shining but they’re mostly filled with love, “it’s okay to question yourself.”

 

Jaemin wraps his arms around the taller, hugging him tightly. He smells so comforting Yukhei can’t help but hug him back breathing in the smell of the younger. Jaemin keeps whispering its okay right into Yukhei’s ear, playing with his hair softly.

 

It’s only a couple seconds later that Yukhei starts to cry when he had first gotten into the apartment he hadn’t imagined he’d be crying into Jaemin’s bare shoulder. He usually doesn’t like crying in front of people, but it feels strangely good to let it all out.

 

To be honest, Yukhei doesn’t really know why he’s crying. He has a feeling Jaemin knows better than him, but it feels really good to just, relax into the smallers arms. It feels even better when Jaemin makes them lay down on the couch and puts a fluffy blanket over them.

 

Yukhei’s sniffles fill the air as they cuddle. Jaemin still playing with his hair but no longer hugging him into his shoulder. He’s laying on top of his chest and smiling down at the older. His pearly white teeth shining down at Yukhei making it impossible to not smile back.

 

“I know it's hard to start your journey, but I’ll be right beside you until the very end,” he says as he continues to softly play with his hair.

 

Yukhei smiles up at him, sniffling loudly, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his crying face, “thank you Jaemin,” his voice is all croaky and thick as he speaks and even though he cringes Jaemin just coos at him.

 

They make their way into Jaemin’s twin bed after this. Yukhei giggles a little as they try to make space for the both of them, “you know I have a double bed right?”

 

Jaemin laughs a little but ends up just hushing him in the end, “I just wanted to force you to cuddle with me all night,” he says as he stuffs his face into Yukhei’s neck, forcing the olders arms around him.

 

“You don’t have to force me,” Yukhei hugs him closer, breathing in the comforting scent of the younger. Slowly feeling himself breathe better, no longer as scared of his own feelings. He falls asleep feeling all toasty and comfortable.

 

It’s a week later when Yukhei talks about it again. Jaemin is sitting on the couch watching one of his shows as he drinks a glass of coke. Yukhei once again gets the same wave of warmth when he comes out of his room and sees the younger.

 

The blinds are shut and the room is dark, but the tv is lighting Jaemin up. Yukhei can still see the sparkles in Jaemin’s eyes as he stands by his room creepily watching the younger. He sighs to himself, his mind already set on what he wants.

 

Jaemin looks up at him when he sits down beside him. He has this soft smile as he looks at Yukhei, silently asking what's up. Yukhei thinks he might die on the spot, his heart is beating so fast he can hardly breathe. Even his hands are shaking.

 

“Yuk? Are you alright?” Jaemin puts his glass down as he crawls closer to Yukhei, he starts to rub his shoulder softly.

 

He lets out another sigh, he looks away from Jaemin to stare at the floor instead. He tries to focus in on the feeling of Jaemin’s hand on his shoulder instead of his speeding heart. His eyes fly to his hands when the hand on his shoulder goes to his left hand instead, intertwining their fingers.

 

“I think…” he whispers before looking up at Jaemin again, picking up all the courage he has and opening his mouth again, “I know I’m attracted to guys, I don’t know if I’m gay, or bi, or pan or whatever else I can be, but I know I like you.”

 

Jaemin just stares at him for a while, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times but he’s still smiling. The realisation that he came out for the first time hasn’t quite settled in yet, but he can already feel the change. He can feel the heat on his face and the tension in his shoulders lighten. His heart is still beating quickly, but it feels better. Jaemin doesn’t seem shocked, it just looks like he’s trying to figure out what to say.

 

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes before Jaemin finally starts speaking, he makes sure to look Yukhei straight in the eyes as he speaks, “I’m proud of you, Yukhei. It’s always hard to admit stuff like this to anybody, especially oneself.”

 

“Thank you,” Jaemin shakes his head, now holding onto both of Yukhei’s hands.

 

“Don’t thank me, baby. Now, I know you know you like me, and I like you too, but let’s take it slow okay? Let’s take it one step at a time. First step, knowing we like each other, second step just trying to get used to knowing we like each other, and maybe it’ll work out, maybe it won't,” Jaemin’s thumbs start stroking Yukhei’s hands, “but I promise I’ll be here for you every step of the way.”

 

Yukhei feels himself tear up as he engulfs Jaemin into a bear hug. He feels nervous as he pulls away and cups Jaemin’s face, “I want you to continue to be comfortable around me, don’t think everything you do will make me feel weird, I like you hugging me and whining for me to give you a back massage, so please just continue to be yourself,” he bops Jaemin’s nose making both of them grin.

 

“I will don’t worry,” he gives Yukhei’s forehead a quick peck before reaching out for his glass again, “now get comfortable you’re joining my The Simpsons marathon.”

 

Yukhei giggles a little as he places Jaemin between his legs and gets comfortable, hugging the younger close as they start to pay attention to the tv. He feels safe as he holds Jaemin, just everything about Jaemin makes Yukhei feel comfortable and happy.

 

“Do you think we’ll ever get together Jaemin?” He asks, his lips brushing against Jaemin’s neck.

 

The younger giggles a little complaining that it tickles, “maybe one day, I do like you a lot, I just want you to be comfortable with yourself first,” he shrugs accidentally knocking Yukhei’s chin.

 

Jaemin gasps as he puts the now empty glass on the ground and whips around, cradling Yukhei’s face asking if he’s okay. Hugging him into his chest once he says he’s completely fine and not in any pain, just a little shocked.

 

“I’m ordering pizza, you’ve been through a lot today,” he jumps out of Yukhei’s grasp and immediately calls their favourite pizza place. He’s still standing right beside him, focusing in on ordering their food. Maybe it’s too early but Yukhei can already tell he’s never going to let Jaemin go.

 

Three weeks later they’re once again cuddling on the couch, Jaemin laying on top of Yukhei’s chest as he bites his nails. Even though Jaemin knows Yukhei hates it he won’t stop, but right now the older is thinking about something else.

 

They’ve been cuddling more and going further down the road to becoming a couple even going so far as holding hands as they walk around the grocery store, but they haven’t kissed yet and Yukhei really wants that kiss now. He’s just a nervous mess that doesn’t know how to tell Jaemin he wants it.

 

When Jaemin starts to stir on his chest, no longer staring at the tv but rather up at him Yukhei feels like he has to hurry. It almost feels like Jaemin knows what he’s thinking. The way he smiles up at him makes him want to kiss him even more, the urge so strong he jumps out of the couch and stands up.

 

Jaemin looks at him in shock, his body hanging half off the couch, “I’m sorry, Jaem, I just need to say this” his heart is once again beating against his ribs as he stares down at the younger, silently hoping he’d just get it and that he didn’t have to open his mouth.

 

“Continue baby,” that was also something Jaemin had started doing more after they decided to start this slow journey, to call him baby. Don’t get him wrong, Yukhei likes it a lot, it just knocks the wind out of him.

 

He asks Jaemin to stand up, hoping it’ll be easier once they’re on equal levels, even if Jaemin is short. It doesn’t help at all, Jaemin’s lips are just closer to him now. He takes a deep breath and stares right into Jaemin’s eyes, “I want to…” he stops hoping for one last time that Jaemin will read his mind, but it doesn’t work so he just whispers it, “I want to kiss you.”

 

The younger grins immediately, “oh really?” he wiggles his eyebrows playfully making Yukhei blush a dark red. Jaemin giggles stepping closer and gripping Yukhei’s arm, “you’re hella tall so you will have to work for it too.”

 

Both of them laugh at Jaemin’s comment, but quickly calm down. Yukhei feels like yelling at the top of his lungs as Jaemin guides his arms around his waist. He actually yelps when Jaemin wraps his own arms around his neck and pulls him closer. Their faces now so close Yukhei can feel the heat radiating off the younger.

 

“I’ll kiss you now, okay?” For some reason Yukhei can suddenly feel every sensation in his body, the way Jaemin’s hands are wrapped around his neck, the way Jaemin’s shirt feels between his fingers, he can even feel the couch poking his leg, but he blocks that one out, focusing on Jaemin instead.

 

“Okay.”

 

Jaemin nods and pulls him in. Their lips touch in a soft kiss. Touching so softly Yukhei whines and surges forward for more making Jaemin yelp, but neither of them stop. Both of them pulling the other closer.

 

They aren’t making out, merely touching lips, but Yukhei feels the same way he did when he lost his virginity. His heart is pounding as he starts to stroke the sides of Jaemin’s waist. He almost groans when Jaemin pulls away.

 

“I’d give that a solid 9 out of 10 for first kisses,” Jaemin says as he catches his breath, Yukhei’s heart swells in his chest as he realises he’s the reason Jaemin is breathless.

 

He stares at the younger, still holding his waist, “only a 9? I thought it was a 10, the only negative I have was there was little to no movement,” he grins at him.

 

“I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Jaemin shrugs, his arms moving on Yukhei’s shoulders, “but we can always kiss again.”

 

Yukhei rolls his eyes but dips down anyway, attaching his lips to Jaemin’s again. This time he takes control, moving his lips against Jaemin’s as he pulls their chest flush against each other. Jaemin’s fingers creep their way into Yukhei’s hair, pulling a little on it when Yukhei bites his bottom lip.

 

Just as their tongues come into play Jaemin pulls away, a big grin on his face. Yukhei smiles right back at him. Looking across his face noting the way Jaemin’s cheeks are flushed red and his lips are kissed raw. A rush of excitement goes through Yukhei has he thinks about how long Jaemin’s lips will be bruised.

 

“Next time we’ll properly make out, let’s take it slow Yuk,” Jaemin says as he jumps back on the couch. Yukhei only pouts and sits down too.

 

He lays down across Jaemin’s lap to ready himself to whine but he receives a peck on his lips before he can even start, “let’s just stay with kissing for now baby.”

 

Yukhei nods smiling as he imagines the day he gets to make out with Jaemin. He knows they aren’t boyfriends, but he feels like they’re well on their way to becoming boyfriends.

 

Less than a week later Yukhei is sucking hickeys into Jaemin’s neck, the younger straddling his lap and letting out small whimpers. He pulls himself out of the crook of Jaemin’s neck and back up to his lips, sucking on his bottom lip as hard as he can.

 

Jaemin groans and wraps his hands in Yukhei’s hair again and pulls him away making the older hiss in pain. He quickly crashes their lips together again and bites Yukhei’s bottom lip, making him groan loudly and pull him closer.

 

Their bodies are flush against each other as Jaemin’s tongue licks the inside of Yukhei’s tongue. Both of them groaning and moaning as their tongues collide. Jaemin shudders when Yukhei’s hands go from his lower back to his thighs and gripping them tightly.

 

Jaemin pulls away to go down to mark the older back, sucking dark red marks down his entire neck, even sucking some onto his collarbones. Yukhei moans as the younger is going at it, suddenly flushing when he imagines how they must look.

 

He thinks about the way Jaemin looked when Yukhei had walked into their apartment being met with the sight of the younger on yet another random boys lap. His chest tightens at the thought of how far Jaemin has gone with other boys, how what he’s doing to Yukhei right now isn’t special to him.

 

Jaemin stops and stares at him, his lips are bruised and his neck is littered with hickeys, “is something wrong?”

 

Yukhei stares at the younger for a while. He knows he’s being stupid, but this is all new to him, but its probably the millionth time Jaemin does stuff like this. He sighs, “am I special to you? Or am I just like all your other boys?”

 

This is the first time Jaemin doesn’t smile at one of Yukhei’s comments, he just stares at him. He seems quite shocked at his outburst but he doesn’t get angry, he doesn’t even seem annoyed. He cups Yukhei’s face and gives his forehead a soft kiss.

 

“Yukhei, Wong Yukhei, you are special to me, yes I’ve been with other boys but they were just for fun but this,” he points between the two of them, “is for the future. I want you in my life until I’m eighty, I want to have you beside me forever. Only you,” he wraps his arms around Yukhei’s shoulders.

 

In true Yukhei fashion, he tears up hugging Jaemin close as he whispers thank yous. He kisses his neck softly. Hearing Jaemin tell him there’s no reason to thank him for falling in love with him. His heart jumps in his chest as he squeals and hugs the younger tight.

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Jaemin asks as he pulls away from his neck, a nervous look on his face as they make eye contact. Yukhei’s mouth falls open as he takes in what the younger just said.

 

A smile slowly creeps its way up on his face as he stares at Jaemin. His soon to be boyfriend. Soon as in a couple of seconds, the couple of seconds it will take him to stop being speechless. It isn’t before Jaemin smacks his shoulder and tells him to answer him with a pout that he pulls his head out of its daze.

 

He kisses Jaemin’s lips softly before pulling away to smile up at him, “yes I do Jaemin, I really fucking do.”

 

Jaemin yelled a loud yes and threw his hands up in the air as he did a little dance on Yukhei’s lap. Yukhei cackled as he watched the younger freaking out pulling him closer as he calmed down.

 

“You’re so cute,” he squealed as he started kissing Jaemin’s jaw as he cooed at him.

 

The younger pulled back just to kiss him square on the lips, “you’re my boyfriend now, I’d say our next step is for you to be comfortable to come out to our friends,” he kissed him again, “do you think you can do that?”

 

He nodded quickly, “it’s scary, but they support you and some of them are gay themselves so I don’t mind,” he pursed his lips for a bit, “I just don’t know what label to say about myself,” he furrowed his brows as he fell deep into thought.

 

Jaemin quickly shook his head and cupped his face, whispering no on repeat, “you don’t have to say a label, just say you like me and you’re trying to figure yourself out and they’ll understand… or I’ll kick them.” Yukhei laughed as he pulled Jaemin’s hands off his face, realising they touch each others faces too much. Its shocking none of them have broken out yet.

 

“Don’t worry babe, they’ll understand,” he forces the younger into his chest, cuddling him and giving the top of his head kisses. He continued until Jaemin stopped whining and trying to fight his way out, “I don’t care what they think right now anyway, I just want to spend the rest of the day with my lovely adorable little boyfriend,” he gave Jaemin’s cheek one last kiss as the younger sighed.

 

Both of them got comfortable even if Yukhei had to give Jaemin a kiss every few minutes to shut him up he felt more than happy. Just quietly cuddling Jaemin on their couch might be Yukhei’s favourite thing to do, he just feels so close to the younger as he sits there holding him close.

 

Yukhei comes out to all their friends over the next week, Jaemin standing beside him the entire time. Their fingers intertwined as Yukhei stammers his way through his coming out. All of their friends are supportive, Donghyuck even going as far as yelling in excitement for them and bearhugging them.

 

No matter how many times Yukhei utters the words, “I’m in a relationship with Jaemin,” or just simply “I’m gay, or bi or something like that,” it makes his hands sweaty and his chest feel tight. He’s so scared they’ll look at him in disgust and stop being his friend.

 

It makes him wonder how Jaemin feels whenever he comes out, Jaemin even comes out to complete strangers he’s never even seen before. Jaemin is always so comfortable with his sexuality, the first time Yukhei met Jaemin the younger had shaken his hand and told him he’s gay with a bright smile on his face, wondering if the older had anything against that, especially since they’re moving in together.

 

He’d told him he didn’t care, but it must have been nervewracking for the younger, what if he hadn’t liked it. What if he actually thought he was homophobic at that time? He thought he was homophobic for a split second when he saw Jaemin kiss boys but he quickly realised it was because he was in love with Jaemin not because he hated gays.

 

Jaemin was sitting on the floor between his legs as Yukhei thought about this for the thousandth time. Yukhei just stared at him, imagining the hurt Jaemin must have gone through just because of who he loves. He never asked about it because it never occurred to him that the younger had gone through anything that bad.

 

“Do you think I’d look good in these?” Jaemin shows Yukhei his phone, a neutral look on his face.

 

Yukhei takes the phone out of his hand looking at the screen. He’s met with a pair of ripped boyfriend jeans, “they have my size for once and you know how bad I’ve wanted a pair of those,” he stands up and sits beside Yukhei on the couch as he talks.

 

They make eye contact as Yukhei explains that he should get them, Jaemin excitedly ordering them immediately. As soon as Jaemin puts his phone down and looks back up at him Yukhei can tell Jaemin knows something is up. His eyes are serious and he’s no longer smiling at all.

 

“Can you tell me what’s on your mind baby?” He asks softly, his eyes still sparkling.

 

Yukhei sighs and folds his legs as he turns to face Jaemin, “I’ve just been thinking a lot lately,” Jaemin’s face falls immediately making Yukhei freak out and pull him in for a hug, “don’t think about it like that, it’s just whenever I come out you’re always there and you always help me calm down, but I’ve seen you come out without any help and I started thinking about what you might’ve been through,” he shrugged.

 

Jaemin nodded in his hold, “I mean, I’ve been out for…” he sits up and counts on his fingers, “I came out to my friends when I was twelve and now I’m 19 so 7 years ago, and my parents like two years and after I came out to my parents strangers weren’t that scary anymore,” he shrugged too no longer making eye contact. 

 

“So you’ve been out to your parents as long as you’ve known me?” Yukhei asks silently, his heart speeding up at his own suspicions.

 

Jaemin nods, “you’re probably thinking I got kicked out but they were okay with me being gay, but they just changed around me. My dad didn’t want my help at work anymore and my mom stopped talking about her dreams for my future. It was no longer Jaemin who is studying to become a doctor to save lives, it became Jaemin the gay and I didn’t like that. So I moved out.”

 

“Now I’m scared to come out to my parents,” Yukhei says softly, he hadn’t even thought of what his parents might think. They’ve never mentioned what they think of gay rights, they’ve never really mentioned anything outside of Yukhei getting an education and living a good life.

 

Jaemin chuckles softly, “I think you’ll be fine, but if not you’re already living with me and making all your money. I came out while still living at home,” he started stroking Yukhei’s shoulder, trying his best to calm him down a little.

 

Yukhei’s heart is beating like crazy as he imagines his parents looking at him in disgust, he starts to tear up quickly, his throat feels tight as he lays down. It all happens way too fast, Yukhei can hardly breathe as Jaemin hurries around the room getting him water and telling him everything is okay.

 

He loves his parents, he really does, but he can’t deny the part of him that is in love with Jaemin, he really can’t. He reaches for Jaemin and hugs him close, telling him he’s okay, that he’ll calm down.

 

Jaemin hugs him close as he continues to tell him everything is okay, some of his words sticking out to Yukhei. Knowing he’s calming down more and more for each word he picks up of what Jaemin is saying.

 

“Your parents accepted me Yukhei and they don’t even love me a quarter as much as they love you, you can do this baby. I believe in you,” he gives Yukhei one last kiss on the forehead before they both drift to sleep.

 

He isn’t scared anymore. He might be nervous, but not scared. He knows deep in his heart that they have to know this part of him or he’ll never feel whole again. His parents deserve to know how much he loves Jaemin too.

 

Jaemin grinds down on his thigh once again, his mouth bitten raw as he lets out a bashful moan. Yukhei knows he’s supposed to stop the younger because he’s drunk and some of their friends are still there, but he just looks so beautiful.

 

His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are half-lidded. He’s gripping Yukhei’s biceps with one hand and holding a can of cider in the other as he grinds down on his thigh. Yukhei can feel how needy he is but they haven’t even discussed this part of their relationship yet and he really doesn’t want their first time to be while they’re drunk as shit.

 

So he grips Jaemin’s hips and tells him to stop. Telling him he’s too drunk for this. He almost gives in when Jaemin pouts and starts to whine, but he just does the usual and cups his face.

 

“Neither of us are on that stage yet Jaemin, let’s talk about it tomorrow when we’re not under the influence anymore,” he says over the music. Jaemin pouts but understands and jumps off his thigh and sits beside him.

 

He leans a little on Yukhei’s shoulder before whining at him, “I’m sleepy, kick the guests out please.” Jaemin flutters his lashes and rubs his face against his shoulder like a cat.

 

“Already? Look at Jisung he’s finally talking to strangers,” Jaemin looks over at their friend who is currently leaning down to talk to some people he’s never met before, some of Jaemin’s work friends. Jaemin seems to smile for a second but then he turns to Yukhei with a dead face and just saying he wants to sleep.

 

The older sighs as he throws everybody out, not even bothering to explain what happened. He wonders in the back of his mind if Jaemin might be mad at him for saying no, but at the same time, he knows he’s crazy for even thinking that. Jaemin is always supportive and he’s 100% sure he understands him.

 

When the living room is empty Yukhei goes back to the couch, sitting as far away from the younger as possible. The air feels thick as they just sit there, Jaemin staring right at him with a small pout, “did I make you uncomfortable Yuk?” he whispers, his eyes filling with tears.

 

Yukhei gasps and jumps towards the younger so far Jaemin jumps in shock, “NO! Never! Don’t even think that, you stopped when I said stop,” he threads his hand through Jaemin’s hair softly stroking his hair.

 

“But I whined and… I should’ve just stopped,” he pouts keeping his eyes on the floor.

 

Yukhei sighs pulling a little on the youngers hair to make him look up at him. He tells him to look at him staring straight into the youngers eyes, “you didn’t do anything wrong, you don’t have to be sorry at all. I’d tell you if something was wrong,” he puts his forehead to Jaemin’s, smiling softly when he hears Jaemin giggle.

 

“You promise?” Jaemin pulls his hand out and puts his pinky between them. Yukhei links their pinkies together immediately.

 

“I promise baby,” he gives Jaemin’s hand softly.

 

Jaemin giggles softly as he unlinks their fingers and lifts Yukhei’s head up so their lips can meet in a soft kiss. Yukhei melts into Jaemin as he feels his lips against his. Jaemin is the best kisser Yukhei has ever kissed.

 

They end up kissing for a long time. Yukhei even falling to his knees to have better access to Jaemin’s lips. They hardly ever separate their lips for the next hour, not even when Yukhei’s knees start to ache.

 

Both their lips are bright red once they pull away. Especially when Yukhei’s after Jaemin had decided biting his bottom lip would be fun. The younger giggles and pinches Yukhei’s cheeks before giving him a quick peck, “you’re so adorable I think I might actually scream,” Jaemin squeals.

 

“Says you! You make me scream all the time,” Yukhei half yells as he stands up and points at him. Jaemin only giggles at him, encouraging him to continue to rant about how cute Jaemin is. He stands there for a while, sometimes walking back and forth as he explains just how cute Jaemin is to him.

 

“Yuk, do you know how adorable you are right now? You’re practically yelling about how cute I am when you’re clearly the cutest baby ever,” Jaemin says in between giggles. Yukhei stops dead in his tracks and stares at the younger. His cheeks turning bright red.

 

Yukhei points at Jaemin again, “you have to stop making everything about me! You’re the cutest baby ever,” he yells across the room feeling pride when Jaemin blushes bright red. 

 

“No, I’m not!” Jaemin stands up too, “you’re so soft and you always take care of me! And when you get excited you jump around like a little puppy and yell and it’s just so cute, you make everybody happy just by existing!”

 

They stare at each other after Jaemin’s outburst, both of their cheeks bright red. Within a couple of seconds, Jaemin was thrown over Yukhei’s shoulder. He screamed in surprise as Yukhei carried him over to the couch and threw him into them. Jaemin had hardly caught his breath when Yukhei threw himself into his arms.

 

“God I love you Na Jaemin,” Yukhei gasps as soon as he realises what he said and pulls away. Jaemin is frozen on the couch, his eyes wide as he stares at Yukhei. 

 

It hasn’t even been that long since they started dating, Yukhei hadn’t imagined either of them would say those three words for months. He freaks out when Jaemin starts to move, slowly sitting up. He tries to look the younger but is only met with a neutral face making him scared and deciding to look away.

 

He almost jumps out of his skin when he feels arms wrap around him and gets pushed back on the couch. Jaemin stuffs his face into Yukhei’s neck, but he can still see the blush high on Jaemin’s cheeks.

 

“I love you too, Wong Yukhei,” Jaemin gives his neck one long soft kiss. Yukhei squeezes him close as he feels his chest bubble with excitement. A wide smile spreading across his lips as he thinks over Jaemin’s words again and again.

 

He gives the top of Jaemin’s head a soft kiss. He giggles softly to himself when he’s met with Jaemin’s soft snores. Sighing a little he decides to just get comfortable on the couch. He’s too lazy to carry Jaemin to bed.

 

“I’m not a fucking pillow princess Hyuck!” Yukhei jumps as he opens the door to their apartment. Jaemin is screaming at the top of his lungs at his best friend, Donghyuck only giggling at him.

 

Both of them turn to stare at Yukhei when he closes the door. Donghyuck looks at him with a devilish smirk and slowly raises his eyebrow, “let’s ask your boyfriend then.”

 

Yukhei doesn’t understand anything but almost shits himself when he sees Jaemin turn pale. Donghyuck stands up to pull Yukhei over to the couch, completely ignoring Jaemin tugging on his arm begging him to stop.

 

Donghyuck pushes Yukhei to sit down on the couch and does the same to Jaemin before standing in front of them like a superhero, pushing their coffee table back. He smiles down at them, Jaemin groans. Yukhei has no idea what is about to happen, but the way they’re acting is scaring him.

 

“So, Yukhei, how’s Jaemin in bed?” Yukhei chokes on his spit. He had not expected to be thrust into their nonexisting sex life today. Donghyuck’s cocky smile drops when Yukhei starts coughing loudly.

 

Jaemin starts stroking his back standing up to yell at Donghyuck, “we haven’t done shit together Hyuck. You know Yukhei and I are going slow and that he has hardly realised he likes boys, of course, we aren’t fucking.”

 

Yukhei looks up at him with a small smile. Jaemin is breathing harshly as he plops back on the couch, leaning his head on Yukhei’s shoulder. Donghyuck looks like he’s in shock, his eyes and mouth are wide open as he stares at the wall.

 

“It’s okay Hyuck, don’t worry too much about it,” Yukhei starts to stroke Jaemin’s knee, “I was just a little shocked. We haven’t talked about it, but if you leave right now we will.”

 

Donghyuck nods and apologises to Jaemin. They hug each other before Donghyuck walks out the door with a small wave. As soon as the door shuts behind it Jaemin falls face first into the couch.

 

“I’m sorry he was being a little shit to you,” Jaemin says, his voice muffled by the cushion.

 

Yukhei lets out a soft chuckle, “it’s okay Jaem, but I do think we need to talk about it.”

 

Jaemin lets out a long groan before sitting back up and staring at Yukhei. He knows he’s right but its always so awkward to talk about stuff like this for the first time. Especially since he’s more experienced for once.

 

“I want you to know, we don’t have to do that until you’re comfortable…” he leans forward to stare him straight into the eyes, “if you’re ever comfortable. I’m in love with you, not with whatever the thing between your legs can do,” he gives Yukhei a soft peck on his forehead before sitting back down.

 

Yukhei can feel tears prickle at the back of his eyes as he listens to Jaemin’s words. He knows they’re in for a long talk but after Jaemin said all that he isn’t that nervous anymore. He knows he can trust Jaemin anyway.

 

They’ve been together for three months when Yukhei’s parents visit and he’s decided he will come out. They are staying at a hotel so if they really can’t bear to look at him anymore they can leave, but at the same time they can’t just hang up on him while he talks to them.

 

His hands are shaking as him and Jaemin are preparing dinner. They never cook together on a normal day. Normally Jaemin just eats rice and Yukhei ramen so he’s already having a hard time and his hands shaking is really not helping.

 

It’s when he drops his knife for the third time that Jaemin stops whatever he’s doing and turns to him with a frown. As soon as Yukhei stares back at him Jaemin opens his mouth, “everything will be okay Yuk, I promise. They might react badly and it might hurt, but everything will be fine,” he walks over to him and puts his knife away and wraps his arms around his waist.

 

“But honestly I don’t believe they’ll be like that to you, they love you so much. I will be here for you no matter what happens baby,” he pulls away just a little bit to look him straight in the eyes, his eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky, “now kiss me and get back to work.”

 

Yukhei chuckles and kisses Jaemin square on his lips. Jaemin hugs him closer as they slowly go from kissing to making out. It’s slow and makes Yukhei calm down more than any words ever could.

 

Jaemin’s mouth is warm and his hands are pulling on his sweater. He can feel the younger growing impatient for more as he pulls his sweater up and starts touching his bare skin, tracing the marks on his back.

 

“You know we can’t, we have to make dinner,” he makes sure to give Jaemin’s forehead one long kiss, chuckling a little at his whines. He spins the younger around and pats his butt making him pout but he gets back to work.

 

Three hours later Yukhei is walking his parents to their small apartment. They’ve been there before but he likes to pick them up anyway. His hands start to shake whenever he thinks about coming out, but he pushes it to the back of his mind.

 

He keeps questioning if he really is ready to come out. He just barely got comfortable calling himself lgbt, he doesn’t even really know his sexuality yet. He knows he likes girls, but he also knows he loves Jaemin. Does he only like Jaemin but all girls? Or is he bisexual but just have never thought about boys that way until he met Jaemin?

 

Jaemin greets them once they enter the home. Yukhei’s mom gives him a tight hug and hands him a gift. In true Jaemin fashion, he squeals and asks if he can open it immediately, his mom says he can.

 

There’s a sweater inside, it had a little flower on it. Yukhei recognises it immediately as Jaemin’s favourite flower. Both their jaws drop as they see it. Jaemin quickly realising it was hand made.

 

“Oh my god! Thank you so much!” Jaemin bounces over to Yukhei’s parents and gives both of them a tight hug, “I’m going to put it on immediately,” he heads into the closest bedroom quickly.

 

“I need to ask Jaemin something, but just sit down and we’ll be right back,” he smiles at his parents and gestures to the couch. He takes a deep breath as he walks into the room. Jaemin is opening his white shirt when Yukhei walks in.

 

He flashes a smile and raises one of his eyebrows at him. He looks so beautiful standing in the afternoon sun as he changes. His chest as a couple of hickeys and his stomach has faint abs. Yukhei can’t help but walk over and give him a soft kiss.

 

“I love you,” he whispers as he helps Jaemin out off his shirt. He gives his shoulder soft kisses as he does so, the younger giggling at telling him to stop. Yukhei knows they don’t have time, but he can’t help but show Jaemin how much he loves him.

 

Jaemin runs over to the bed where his sweater is and tries to put it on before Yukhei can attack him but fails. The older pins him to the bed and smiles down at him. Kissing him once more, quickly turning it into a makeout session.

 

It isn’t until Jaemin starts to breathe irregularly that Yukhei stops and goes to just hoover him. He stares down at him with a sad smile, “I think I should wait, at least until I know my own sexuality better.”

 

He expects Jaemin to frown or act sad but his smile doesn’t even waver, “that’s fine baby. I just want you to be happy,” he sits up on his elbows and gives his cheek a quick peck, “I guess this means no kisses until your parents leave.”

 

Yukhei gives his shoulder a light punch as he snorts, losing his balance a little, “shut up. We can kiss all night.”

 

Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows at him, playing sexy. He even rawrs at Yukhei when the older only rolls his eyes. He gives Jaemin one last kiss before checking himself in the mirror, his lips are a little red but nothing too bad. He runs a hand through his hair and wink at Jaemin before walking out.

 

His parents are talking about how good it smells when he walks back out. They get excited when he tells him they can go eat now. Jaemin walking out after him only a couple seconds later getting loads of compliments on his new sweater.

 

“Do you want to go on a date?” Yukhei asks one day when they’re chilling on the couch while eating breakfast. His parents had already travelled back home a couple of days ago. 

 

Jaemin freezes up a little. They haven’t been on an official date yet, they have gone to the movies once but it was with friends so it wasn’t technically a date. Of course, they’ve been out eating but its always just been because they’re lazy. He turns to Jaemin with a small smile, “of course.”

 

“I was thinking, the only reason why I haven’t been taking you out and kissing you in public and stuff is because of my parents and I think you deserve more than that, so Na Jaemin, the love of my life, do you want to go on a date with me?” Yukhei explains quickly.

 

A laugh ripples through Jaemin as tears well up in his eyes, “yes I want to go on a date with you, you idiot.”

 

Yukhei cheers loudly and wraps himself around the younger. They jump around a little before sharing a quick kiss. Jaemin beams at him before leaning down and getting out two paper clips, “wait a minute.”

 

He sits back down and asks Yukhei to give him his left hand. He makes the white paper clip into a straight line before wrapping it around Yukhei’s finger. It fits him perfectly once he’s done.

 

Jaemin beams at him, “and now you make one for me,” he hands over his left hand too. Yukhei does it slowly, a little scared he’ll make it too tight but Jaemin just smiles softly at him. The black paper clip fits well around Jaemin’s finger too.

 

“Look at us, couple goals,” Jaemin says cutely as he puts his hand over Yukhei’s, showing off their matching rings, “now we have dating rings. Don’t worry we aren’t engaged yet.”

 

They both giggle a little before Yukhei pulls the younger into a kiss. Their mouths smashing together harshly. It quickly turns into a full-on makeout session, neither of them wanting to stop.

 

Jaemin leans away first, “I’m glad you realised you liked me Yuk. I’ve never felt this in love with anybody before,” he intertwines their fingers, “are you ready for a new chapter together baby?”

 

Yukhei only nods, his throat feels dry. He doesn’t have any words to explain how he feels. He kisses him once again and pulls him into a tight hug, “I’m ready for anything if it’s with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/foryukjaem) talk to me bubs
> 
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions please
> 
> give me some feedback please


End file.
